


Taking Care of Business

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: ATTENTION, Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is having trouble with his senses and doesn’t want to bother Blairwith his new job and all.  Blair’s trying to fit in at the station and doesn’t have much time for Jim at all.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 9





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Annie. I hope you have a very special day and year. Love you bunches.

Taking Care of Business  
Summary: Jim is having trouble with his senses and doesn’t want to bother Blair  
with his new job and all. Blair’s trying to fit in at the station and doesn’t have much time for Jim at all.

** Taking Care of Business **

Jim smiled at his friend, Guide and lover in the bullpen. Blair was always so busy these days. Simon had talked the Commissioner into hiring Blair as Major Crimes Consultant. He worked with everyone, not just Jim. Blair wanted to do such a good job that he was ignoring Jim. He was so busy that he didn’t have time for anything else. Blair was working longer hours than Jim, had stakeouts and paperwork galore. Jim knew that things would quieten down in a week or two, but in the meantime, Jim’s senses were killing him.

When the donut girl came in every morning, Jim would buy a donut and it tasted off. To the point where he just threw it in the trash. For lunch he would try and eat a candy bar, but he even had trouble with that. 

Jim thought about it and realized that the thing that was bothering him the most was the fact that he kept seeing people putting their heads together and whispering about himself and Blair. Jim didn’t understand why everyone seemed so fascinated with him and Blair. Didn’t they have anything in their life that could keep them busy. 

Simon called Jim into his office. Jim dreaded it because he could see Simon pouring a cup of coffee for him. _Damn. Lately it has tasted off. I have to get these senses under control._ He walked in and said, “Thanks, Simon.”

“Jim, you’ve been super quiet for the past ten days. Are you all right? You never talk to anyone. I thought having Blair here would make you happy.”

“I am happy, Simon. I just miss my Guide. I’ve having some trouble with my senses and I’ll be fine once I figure it all out. Don’t worry, everything will be good soon enough.”

“Blair is doing a great job here isn’t he? Every time someone brings a report in, they have to tell me how great he is. I already knew that, that’s why I got him the job.”

“Yeah, he is doing well. I’m happy and Blair is ecstatic.”

Simon looked over at Jim standing there and whispered, “You’re losing weight, aren’t you? Are you eating?”

“Simon, I told you it’s my senses acting up. I’ll be right as rain in a day or two. I’m working on it.” Jim didn’t tell Simon that he was making excuses at work about eating. He just didn’t want to bug his partner at all. This was Blair’s big break and Jim didn’t want to ruin it for him. Besides when Jim and Blair were home at night, he could eat. 

“I’ve work to do, Simon. See you in a little bit.” Jim walked out and sat down at his desk. Megan sat on the edge of his desk and said, “I have a candy bar, would you like half?”

“No, not today. I ate a big breakfast. Thanks, though.”

“I noticed yesterday that your eyes were all red when you came up from records. Is something off down there?”

“Yeah, that new girl, April, she wears so much perfume that it smells like she bathes in it. I can’t be down there for very long at all.”

“Well, if you need anything taken down there, I’ll do it for you. Are all your senses acting up, Jimbo?”

“Yeah, but it’s all right. I’m working on it. Thanks for the offer about records.”

“You’re welcome. See you later.” Megan walked over to her desk, sat down and started to eat her candy. It was a Butterfinger and every bite she took; Jim could hear the crunching. It was enough to make him insane. Then she started drinking her coffee and it was cold and old. It stank so bad that Jim couldn’t believe she was drinking it. Before he knew it, he rushed to the bathroom. He actually thought he was going to throw up. _I really need to talk to my Guide. This is getting way out of hand._ Thankfully, it was a false alarm and he was able to go back to his desk again. 

Jim started working on his report and heard Henri whisper to Rafe. “Have you noticed how off Jim has been. He never talks to anyone anymore and I swear he’s losing weight. I hope he’s all right.”

For a change, Jim smiled to himself. At least they weren’t saying something bad. 

Jim printed the report and took it into Simon’s office. Blair watched him from Megan’s desk and Blair noticed that Jim was losing weight. _Why would he be losing weight?_

Blair whispered, “Have you noticed anything off about Jim?”

“As a matter of fact, he turned down a candy bar today. Said he wasn’t hungry because he ate a huge breakfast,” Megan pointed out. 

Blair knew that Jim didn’t have a big breakfast, so he was lying. Why?

Blair watched his lover for a while and saw that Jim seemed to be having trouble with smells. _Why wouldn’t he have talked to me about it?_ Suddenly, Blair realized that in the past ten days, they had hardly even talked. Blair had been overly tired, so he was going to bed early every night. _Tonight we’ll talk._

Joel walked in and said to Jim, “Want to go on a call with me?”

“Sure, it’ll be good to get out for a while. I’m ready…”

The two men walked to the elevator and got on. Jim waved to Blair and Blair smiled his killer smile, making Jim feel good about everything.

* * *

Once Jim got back to the station with Joel, it was already 10:00. Jim had really wanted to talk to Blair, but it just didn’t work out. Joel needed his help and Jim happily gave it to him. 

Jim typed up the report and took it in to have Joel sign it. Then Jim signed it and took it into Simon’s office and said, “I’m finally taking off. God, I’m tired.”

“Sleep in tomorrow. Come in at noon. You’ve been working hard lately; we’ll do fine without you.”

“Thanks, Simon. Night…”

“Night, Jim. See you at noon.”

* * *

Jim parked at the loft lot and walked slowly and tiredly up the stairs. He was too tired to wait and mess with the elevator. All he could think about was his growling stomach, his headache and sleep. 

When he opened the door, the loft was dark. Jim figured that Blair was asleep already. Jim washed up and got ready for bed. At least he got to sleep in in the morning. But before he could go upstairs, he had to find out what that horrible smell was that he was smelling. It smelled like a rotten egg. Jim started taking everything out of the refrigerator and cleaned the shelves very quietly. He couldn’t find a thing that would cause such a smell. He decided he would clean the kitchen tomorrow and mop the floors. God only knew what the smell was. And He wasn’t talking. 

He stripped quickly beside the bed and slipped in without bothering Blair at all. He didn’t even pull up the covers and he was sleeping already.

* * *

When Blair woke up that morning, he saw that Jim was beside him and smiled. But the smile left very quickly when Blair realized that Jim had really lost weight. _What the fuck is going on?_

Blair got out of bed and went downstairs to call Simon. He reached him at home. 

“Banks…”

“Simon, I need to stay home for a bit today and figure out what’s going on with Jim. I have failed as his Guide while trying to fit in at the station, I ignored him and didn’t notice all the weight he’s been losing. I don’t think he’s eating. He probably didn’t want to bother me. God, I feel like shit. I haven’t really talked to him in ten days. Did he say anything to you?”

“No, but I saw that he was losing weight. I pointed it out to him yesterday. I told him to come in at noon today but instead, you both come in in two days. Fix whatever is wrong, Blair.” 

“Thank you, Simon. I’m going to make him a big breakfast and wake him up for the talk. He knows better than to do this.”

“See you in two days. Try and have patience with him, Blair. He thinks you’re doing a great job and is quite proud of you. He can be taught,” Simon said smiling. 

“Bye. See you in two days.”

Blair got busy making a great breakfast. He made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sliced ham, hash browns and fresh coffee. Blair put everything in the oven on 175 degrees to keep warm and went upstairs to wake Jim up. 

“Hey, you. Want to get up and eat?”

“Chief, you go to work, I’ll eat when I get up.”

“The gig is up. Your Guide is back and going to kick some Sentinel ass. Jim, I bet you’ve lost at least 5 pounds.”

“I weighed myself at work in the locker room and I weighed 10 pounds less than I usually do. I’m sorry Chief. Something is off.”

“I’ll tell you what’s off, you needed to come to me. I’m your Guide, first and your lover second. You as a Sentinel is the most important thing to worry about. And I was a terrible Guide. I was so busy trying to fit in that I didn’t notice until yesterday that you had lost weight. I’m so sorry, Jim.”

“I could have said something too.”

“Yes, you could have but you knew I would work on you more than my job and I love you for it but we’re not doing this again, understood?”

“Understood. My hearing, my sight, my touch and my taste are all going nuts. I tried like five time to turn the dials down and it didn’t work.”

“Probably because you’re tired, hungry and want to be with me. It’s only normal. I’ve been ignoring you big time. God, what a dope I am.”

“Blair, really it’s not that big a deal. I had sorta wanted to lose a little anyway.” Jim thought maybe he could get Blair happier by making a joke. 

“First thing we’re doing is getting your dials under control. You know the drill, Jim. Talk to me when you’re done.”

“Holy shit, it worked. I guess I do need you more than I gave you credit for. I’m sorry, Chief.”

“Now, you’re going to eat breakfast. I made too much, but we’ll save some for lunch too. Okay?”

“The coffee and the food smell really good. I can’t wait. I’ve been living on a bowl of oatmeal every now and then. I promise I won’t do it again.”

Blair put all the food on the table and Jim started eating slowly. He knew he’d get sick if he ate too much in a hurry. Jim wasn’t going to take the chance of pissing Blair off any more than he was. 

Jim didn’t eat too much, but he was full quite quickly. He however did drink 2 cups of coffee, which tasted excellent. Jim was a happy camper.

* * *

After they did dishes, Blair made Jim perform like a seal. Jim knew better than to argue the point. Blair wanted to see just how bad Jim had let things go. 

“Jim, do you realize now that you work a lot better with me, than on your own?”

“Yeah, I do. I really thought I could control things. I think I might have been trying to shut things down completely. I know better than this. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away. I think perhaps we need to talk to Simon about me working with you more.”

“I’m glad you said that, Jim. Because I’m talking to Simon today about sharing my time with everyone, but I need to be with you about 50% of the time. And I’m not taking no for an answer. This is scary that you let things get that bad. I was so busy that I didn’t know which end was up. We both learned from this and we’re not doing it again. If you have a problem, you’re going to discuss it with me right when it happens. Not ten days after the fact.”

“Thanks, Chief. You always take such good care of me. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Yes, you do. You did without me and it caused you lack of sleep, couldn’t eat and not to mention no sex. Which we are going to remedy tonight. I have to stake my claim.”

Jim blushed and smiled at the same time. He loved when Blair had to prove who was boss. Jim wasn’t going to complain one bit. “Sounds good to me, Blair. Are we going to see Simon today?”

“No, we aren’t. I am. While I’m gone, you’re going to have a nap and get up and eat some food at 1:00 and leave me alone so I can handle business. I have to take care of business while it’s fresh in everyone’s mind. I don’t mind consulting, but I don’t want to spend every waking moment with those guys and Megan. I want to work with you so we can keep watch over my most precious commodity.”

“Jesus, you are a sweet talker. I am going to go back to bed. I’ll make dinner when I get home and we’ll have a nice quiet meal tonight. How does that sound?”

“It sounds good.” Blair pulled Jim down for a kiss. “That will keep you going until I get home. Rest well, Big Guy.”

“Thanks for everything, Blair. I always knew I couldn’t do it alone, but now I’m really certain. Thank you for loving me and being my best friend in the world. No matter how mad you are you still worry and love me. I’ve gotten very used to that.”

“Good, because we are together forever. I love you so much and I will kick your ass if you do it again.”

“I get hot at work watching you in charge of everyone’s cases. You do it quite well.”

“You’re very sweet too. Now, go and rest and I’ll see you about 2:00 or so. Dream about me, Jim. But you’ll do nothing about it.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “Drive carefully, Chief.”

Blair smiled all the way down to his car. Jim could have made things unbearable for himself if Blair and Jim hadn’t caught it. Blair was on a mission. He was going to take control and be the boss for one thing and one thing only. Jim had to come first. 

The end


End file.
